Despedida
by MaryJu-chan
Summary: Un drabble más de mi colección. Un despedida más entre Ichigo y Rukia.


**Nombre:** Despedida.

**Estilo:** Drabble.

**Orden:** 10.

**Personajes:** Rukia Kuchiki, Ichigo Kurosaki.

**Basado en:** _Bleach_, escrita y dibujada por Kubo Tite sensei.

* * *

Suspiró cansada. Abrió los ojos con pesadez. Era la cuarta vez que se despertaba esa noche. El alba comenzaba a dejar entrever algunos de los muebles de su alcoba. Sobre la cómoda había un pequeño florero vacío. Sabía que era azul, pero lo veía negro. Cerró los ojos intentando borrar los pensamientos que le venían a la mente. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan sensible? Se destapó con violencia y sintió como el frío azotaba su blanca piel.

Llevaba una yukata blanca, muy fina, que dejaba pasar el aire helado de esa mañana de otoño a través del entramado de la tela. Pronto la nieve comenzaría a cubrirlo todo. Y el frío le entrecortará la respiración. Podrá ver su aliento convertirse en vapor. Sus manos se enrojecerán, como la punta de su nariz y sus orejas. Pero, de cualquier forma, continuará sosteniéndose en pie, transitando su camino dentro de esa rutinaria vida eterna.

Se levantó con cuidado, no quería que nadie notara que estaba despierta. ¿Por qué esa noche tuvo que recordarlo? ¿Por qué no pudo, simplemente, borrar sus memorias y deshacerse de él? Tacharlo, eliminarlo, desterrarlo de su adolorido corazón.

Un corazón que había vivido demasiado. Se miró las manos. Eran blancas y su piel suave y tersa. Quería que estuviesen arrugadas por el tiempo, y que el invierno llegara, pero no sólo a la ciudad, sino también a su vida.

La última vez que lo vio, tenía el cabello entrecano. Sus ojos se habían rodeado de pequeñas arrugas y su voz era gruesa. Le transmitía una seguridad que sólo sintió en sus épocas de adolescente, cuando permanecía junto a sus superiores. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, abrazándose a si misma.

Ella sabía que no iba a poder quedarse junto a él. Era simple y lógico. Él estaba vivo y ella, muerta. Y sus mundos nunca podrían mezclarse. No era justo que él sacrificara su vida para quedarse con ella y ella no se atrevió a dejarlo todo por él. Y esa noche de otoño lo recordaba. Cabizbajo y confundido, serio. Sus ojos marrones brillaban con las luces de la cuidad. Habían pasado cuarenta años desde que se conocieron. Ella era igual, él había crecido. Se miraron, dándose cuenta de la cruda realidad. No queriendo admitirlo, no querían hablar temiendo que el tiempo se quebrara, que la noche terminara y que sus días juntos se escurrieran entre sus dedos como agua.

La ventana de la habitación estaba abierta. El viento del amanecer hacía que las cortinas bailaran a su antojo. Se acercó, notando aún más el frío, pero no le importaba. Sólo podía sentir su corazón palpitando con fuerza y con dolor. Aún viendo los ojos de él mirándola antes de que se fuera definitivamente, aún oyendo sus últimas palabras. No hubo despedidas, ni siquiera un adiós o un hasta luego. Pero ellos sabían que nunca más volverían a encontrarse.

Salió de la habitación hacia la galería. Estaba descalza. Caminó atravesando el jardín, humedeciéndose los pies con el rocío que permanecía sobre el césped. Se detuvo al notar que la Luna aún se dibujaba en el cielo azul celeste. Y sin querer, sonrió.

Luego corrió. Corrió con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar al lugar donde estaba la puerta que los separaba. Debía hacerlo. Tenía que decirle adiós.

Llegó a la ciudad cuando el sol aún no terminaba de aparecer. Las piernas le temblaban. Se detuvo en medio de un pequeño parque, aquel mismo parque en el que lo vio por última vez. Estaba ansiosa y confundida. ¿Qué sería de él? ¿Qué estaría haciendo en ese momento? El viento se detuvo. Giró sobre si misma. Ahí estaba él. Sus ojos se enlazaron. Se miraban, silenciosos, llenos de una dicha que jamás creyeron volver a sentir.

Él acortó el espacio que los separaba. Unos cuantos pasos sobre el pasto y la tierra húmeda. Llevaba una gabardina marrón y una bufanda tejida a mano. Ella sólo su fina yukata blanca. Ambos sonrieron casi inconscientemente. El frío ni se sentía.

Ella llevó sus manos al maduro rostro de él. Sus manos estaban heladas, pero aún podía sentir la calidez que transmitían. Cerró los ojos, cansado, y una lágrima cayó al suelo sin que la notaran. Cuando volvió a la realidad, ella ya no estaba allí.

"_Adiós… y gracias."_


End file.
